


Baby, You Can Sleep While I Drive

by Shadowheartdesigns (shadowkitten)



Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: Driving, F/F, Gen, Inspired by Music, Romantic but not romance, not a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkitten/pseuds/Shadowheartdesigns
Summary: A calm drive at night, under the stars and the moon.





	Baby, You Can Sleep While I Drive

The soft hum of the motor lulled the girls into a weary calm. Landscape ahead of them moving slowly, glowing a dim silvery blue by the moon that was just starting to rise. Landscape approaching, then flying past.

Beatrice yawned, and looked up. The sky was a velvet canvass, dotted with countless twinkling points of light.

"Beato?"

Beatrice shifted her weight, stretching her arms.

"Hmm?"

Dorothy spared a glance at the younger girl in the passenger seat.

"Sleepy?"

"No."

Dorothy laughed softly, turning her focus back on the road. Her hair billowed behind her.

"Liar."

Beatrice smiled.

"I want to stay awake."

Ahead of them the gentle curve of the moon started to show, driving the stars away as it crept up.

"Why?"

Beatrice looked back. The empty road behind them. Defiant stars clinging to the dark distant horizon. She sighed softly.

"Just feels like the kind of night to be awake. The moon's going to be pretty."

"Beats being in London I guess."

Beatrice turned back to Dorothy. The older girl's eyes focused forward. The moonlight caressed her features. Her skin was glowing. Her eyes glimmered. Beatrice smiled.

"This is just so peaceful."

"This is why I love to drive."

Beatrice giggled.

"You mean, not because of the chance to cause massive property damage and threaten life and limb?"

Dorothy laughed.

"Oh, I love that too. Mostly hearing you complain about it. You're kinda cute when you're scared."

Beatrice blushed.

Lights approached on the road. Beatrice squinted, blinking uncomfortably. A car shot past, and she turned to look.

"They look so slow when they're behind you."

"Hmm?"

Beatrice turned back to Dorothy.

"Cars. It's like they slow down."

"Some do."

Beatrice shrugged, and looked back up, to the sky.

One by one the stars winked out as the moonlight overpowered them.

"Sad."

"Hmm?"

"The moon's so pretty, but the stars ... they're pretty too."

"Don't see so many with the full moon."

"Yeah."

The hum of the engine lulled the girls into a weary calm.

Dorothy glanced over at the passenger seat. Beatrice was looking up at the sky. The wind was tugging playfully at her bonnet. Beatrice yawned softly, stretched, and turned back to look at Dorothy.

The moonlight caressed the side of the younger girl's face, giving it a silver-blue glow. She looked like pale velvet. Soft. Pretty.

Beatrice smiled.

Dorothy focused on the road again. Her cheeks were pink.

"Still not sleepy?"

"No Miss Dorothy. I'm good."

The engine continued to hum hypnotically. Dorothy turned the steering wheel. The car eased into the curve. The moon was now on the passenger side, to their left. Beatrice turned to look. Out of the corner of her eye, Dorothy saw Beatrice silhouetted by the moon.

"So very pretty," Beatrice whispered.

"Yeah."

Dorothy hazarded another glance at Beatrice. She had turned again. Her face was in shadow, a faint silvery aura following the curve of her forehead. Her nose. Her cheek.

"Beato?"

The soft hum of the motor had lulled Beatrice into a weary calm. Her eyes were closed. Her breathing soft and regular. Her head rocked side to side gently as the car rolled forward.

Dorothy smiled, and turned her eyes back to the road.


End file.
